


pick me up

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Steve knows Noelani needs a pick me up
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	pick me up

**Author's Note:**

> For the September Drabble/icon challenge day 5, chocolate

Finishing the latest in a long line of autopsies, Noelani heads to her desk, knowing she hasn’t replaced her emergency candy bar stash but hoping that the Candy Fairies have bestowed a miracle upon her. 

The distinctive gold wrapped box is still a surprise. 

She blinks, then hears a throat being cleared, looks up to see Steve leaning against the doorframe. 

“I thought you could use a pick me up,” he says, his lips curling up, and she finds herself thinking that the chocolates are a poor second to his smile. 

She eats them anyway, and even lets him share.


End file.
